Congreeds
C-S Class. Anywhere ranging from useless to potentially as Dangerous as a Region Tyrant, although very rare. The Living embodiment of Greed. A Rare species of Mammal found pretty much everywhere** Anatomy Congreeds have a spherical, neckless body, any size between 30cm and 3m tall. They walk on four, muscular limbs with opposable thumbs. The hip sockets face upwards, and thus their arms and legs developed three joints so they can still walk around normally. Congreeds look as if their bodies are hanging from the limbs like a deranged spider. Several small hand-like organs that rest in holes across the body of a Congreed. When these hands are in use, they fill with fluid and expand to around the size of the Congreed's main body. They can be be detached from the Congreed and still be controlled by it up to a certain range. Congreed teeth are large, sharp, and tough. They usually have four main canines that are about 0.3x the size if itself (A largest teeth of a 3m tall Congreed would be ~1m long) The jaw is able to fold in on itself, so as not to have the Congreed pierce its own head with its teeth and kill itself. Despite a Congreed's jaw taking up about half of its main body, they have an incredibly small mouth. When angry or threatened it will bare its teeth, but doing this always ends up with the Congreed ripping its cheek apart. Congreed cells lack demosomes. This means that Congreeds are incredibly tearable compared to most animals, as their cells lack the ability to adhere to each other as well; I'd say they have the consistency of fleshy, stringy, cotton candy. Luckily Congreeds possess great regenerative abilities and lack sensory nerves in the face. Large, disgusting eyes that lay flat on the front of its face like dish-plates and stare directly through your damn soul. Pupils can take up the entire eye, or be as small as a pinhead. Behavior Normally, Congreeds do not move. At all. They kinda just sit there doing nothing besides catching and eating anything that comes near them with their several detached hands. If there's no food around it will just sit there and stare at the ground, probably until it dies. This is called a Congreed's "Docile" state, when they are at their least dangerous; probably one of the least out of all the creatures in Elementalist44 right next to a Fluffy Snow Poff. This goes without saying that Congreeds are still hellspawn created from the remnant of a nightmare I had after watching double king and are extremely creepy. Anyways **Docile Congreeds are nearly exclusive found in caves or trees, never out in the open. Also, due can go its enter life wthout moving, they are normally in clusters of four or five, all of which would be family. They have displayed signs of incredible intelligence in certain research experiments. Congreeds possess about the same intelligence as a Human, but sadly, it rarely ever gets put to use. Beisdes when... The Greed bit All Congreeds eventually end up unhealthily obsessing over something, and will stop at nothing to achieve or attain it. I dubbed this as a "Greed". Congreeds that possess a Greed are nothing like ones in a Docile state. They will, I shit you not, literally travel to the ends of the earth to attain what they desire. They’ll try and get as much of what they want until they fucking die. it cannot be understated how dangerous this makes Congreeds. However, once a Congreed attains their Greed, which rarely ever happens, they kill themselves. Usually by ripping their body apart. Greeds that Congreeds can have include, but are not limited to: Sticks: A Congreed once de-branched EVERY SINGLE TREE in the country it lived in and made a fortress out of them. It savagely attacked anything that threatened to take its possessions. Reports say that the wind blew a pile of them over. the Congreed retaliated by attacking anything that flew near its fortress. Eventually all the trees in the country died. It impaled itself on a stick shortly after. <<< Pain: The Congreed first taught itself to use a camera. It then kidnapped people, tortured, and recorded them as they screamed in agony and fear as it did so. It then stole several computer monitors, sound systems, and solar panels. It then hoarded them in the cave where all this fuckery was taking place. Taught itself how to install the solar panels and make the other things run off of their energy. As it continued to torture people, the Congreed began replaying old videos on these monitors on a loop, at full volume, with nothing to stop the videos from ending as they ran on solar power. One day during its daily routine of kidnapping and inflicting pain onto the people it kidnapped, it fell from a height and hurt itself, breaking its leg. For a moment, possessed pain that the Congreed itself did not. So it attacked its leg; the pain spread to other areas of the body, which it also began to attack. Eventually, the Congreed killed itself. A lot of Congreed stories end like this Trivia * Whether the fluid Congreeds use to inflate their hands is a bodily substance or Water Magic is unknown. Researchers hope that it is the former; Congreeds would be 10x more dangerous if they could use Magic. * lol imagine if felix colgrave actually found this. fuck it imma tweet it to him. could go really well or really poorly.